minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraftian Alliance
The Minecraftian Alliance is the ancient and powerful union between the Minecraftian Union and various alien species within the Minecraftian galaxy. Known Species Human Nearly all humans within the Alliance are members of the Minecraftian Union, though some humans have been known to join with the Covenant and the Tau Empire. They are one of the most powerful and advanced species in the galaxy, their technology almost rivaling that of the Covenant. The Union seems to act as the leader of the Alliance, having been the founders. Terran The terrans are the descendants of human criminals exiled from Earth at least 28 years before their arrival to the Koprulu Sector in 2299 AS. Since then, they have populated the Koprulu Sector in only a few short centuries. Their population once numbered in the trillions, though at the end of the Notch-Herobrine War, their numbers were reduced to the tens of billions, similar to their state in 2504. The terrans are known to have various factions, many of which may war against themselves as well as their alien enemies. The most prominent faction is the Terran Dominion, which chose to represent their species for the Alliance. Though terrans are technically the same as humans, there is much genetic distinction between them and their Earth relatives. Protoss The Protoss are one of the more ancient species, their history going back thousands of years before the Notch-Herobrine War even started. Before the fall of Aiur in 2499, their population had reached into the billions, though it would quickly drop when the Zerg Swarm attacked their most populous colonies. With thousands of years of preparation and the use of Kassia crystals, the Protoss population began to rise once again, though they were constantly threatened with death and extinction by Herobrine's legions, the Creeperions, and many of the Alliance's various enemies. Zerg The Zerg are a race of arthropods based primarily on Char. Originally, they had been out to dominate the Koprulu Sector, and possibly the rest of the galaxy, under the command of the Overmind. With time, the Swarm acquired new leaders, and became a prominent ally of the Koprulu species and ultimately the Alliance itself. The Zerg also have one of the fast growth rates in the Alliance, being able to quickly re-populate entire planets. However, there are many feral zerg throughout the galaxy, as well as an unknown number of independent broods commanded by broodmothers, cerebrates, or sometimes even other species. The Covenant The Covenant is a religious hegemony formed from multiple alien species in the Minecraftian galaxy. The Covenant sided with the Union at the end of the Minecraftian-San'Shyuum War, when the Arbiter pulled the San'Shyuum away from the humans. At the end of the Creeperion War, many rogue factions would break from the Covenant, threatening both the San'Shyuum and the Arbiter. Many of these factions, however, were quickly put down by the efforts of the Alliance. Tau The Tau are one of the younger species of the Alliance. The earliest confirmed sighting of Tau was on their homeworld 6 thousand years prior to the Creeperion War, by which time the Tau had barely invented the wheel. With access to numerous resources on their homeworld of T'au, the Tau quickly advanced, possibly even rivaling some of the other species in their advancements. Like the Covenant, they incorporated many different species and even some humans into their empire with their religious and philosophical beliefs. Tenno While humans themselves, the Tenno possess traits and abilities not akin to other humans or even some inhumans. These abilities are gained from a tear in space-time known as the Void. After the discovery of the supernatural realm known as the Warp, some Union scientists were concerned of a potential link to the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. However, multiple tests confirmed that the Void is in no way linked to Chaos. The Tenno are the most recent members of the Union. Their leader, known only as the Lotus, represents their species on the Union of Allied Representatives. Other It is unknown how many other species have joined the Alliance, but it is known that the entire Covenant fringe sided with the Alliance when the Covenant joined. Multiple Union spaceports were known to attract various visitors, many of which were not human. At least 5 critically endangered alien species had sought shelter on various human worlds. Category:Factions Category:Union Canon